


if

by E1945



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	if

#Neta來自 建豐二年　新中國烏有史 陳冠中

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>

很多都被和諧了,補一下舊文,佔tag抱歉qwqq因為是很早之前寫的所以很小白,如果打擾到的話直接拉黑就好QwQ 防止洗版所以放在自動發佈隊列裡邊~三天補一篇XDD

全部都是國設 人不在 所有文章都是定時自動發佈

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

走廊的兩個人聊得甚歡。  
從會議結束之後，阿爾弗雷德就一直趴在對面樓的天台護欄上看著他們，他對他們在聊什麼毫無興趣，只是因為周圍沒活著的東西可看而已。他掐滅了煙，伸了個懶腰。  
王耀笑得很開心，連煙都顧不得抽了，任由煙灰在談笑間落在地上，那個常年無論是穿Tshirt還是穿西裝都圍著圍巾的人也笑得一樣愉快。  
……又是達成了什麼友好合作的口頭協議嗎？阿爾弗雷德托著腦袋就這樣看著，那邊在說什麼他聽不到，也不想根據他們的口型猜測內容。  
……其實我跟他現在也挺好的。比以前好。阿爾弗雷德想。只要他想，他也一定可以這樣笑著跟王耀聊天。  
他呆呆地在腦裡邊想出一百零一種「我跟他關係挺好的」具體事例，深思之際，走廊那個人不經意地抬起頭向他這邊的方向望過來，躲開之前，他就已經和王耀短暫地對視了。臉燒得通紅，就像竊聽者被發現了一樣，他集中精力放在跑樓梯上，從天台一直到地下。  
「怎麼了小耀？」伊萬順著王耀的方向看過去，空蕩蕩的天台。  
「沒，剛才有一群鳥。」

 

「你來幹什麼？」王耀拉開門，看著手插在褲袋裡邊一言不發的美國人，對方想裝作輕鬆而在他面前又完全失敗，王耀將阿爾弗雷德這種「天賦異稟只對王耀才有的條件反射」稱之為：too young, too simple。  
「找你睡覺。」阿爾弗雷德大步邁進門，王耀沒有阻止，他為此感到得意。  
「你是想試試凌遲還是腰斬？」王耀關上門。  
「我鎖匙找不到了……收留我一晚吧。」阿爾弗雷德在鞋櫃熟練地拿出他的拖鞋，把外套往梳化上一扔，整個人攤成一個大字，他敏銳地嗅了嗅廚房裡邊傳出的香氣，大喜：「你做飯了？！我正好餓著！」  
「去洗手！」  
阿爾弗雷德看著電飯煲裡邊的飯量，心裡又陷入了一百零一種的猜測之中，他把裝滿白飯的碗放在桌上，拿著叉子郁郁不歡地戳著。  
「你返老還童了，吃不了米飯要吃米糊是不是？」王耀拿筷子敲著桌面：「你又鬧哪門子不高興？」  
「你今天有客人？除了我來之外？」阿爾弗雷德抬起頭。  
「沒有。」  
「真的沒約別人？」阿爾弗雷德咬著叉子：「例如……好朋友什麼的。」  
「你想說什麼？還是想問什麼？」王耀見他那疑神疑鬼的脾氣又發作，無視他直勾勾的目光繼續吃飯。  
「那你幹嘛煮這麼多飯，你自己一個人又吃不完，你討厭浪費不是嗎？還是說……本來約了人來吃你做的住家飯，見我來了才推掉的？」  
……這個傢伙。王耀瞥了他一眼，想笑。  
「說啊……你說啊……不說就是要默認了……」阿爾弗雷德不爽了，每次王耀這副不回答的樣子都讓他覺得肯定有什麼隱情。  
王耀放下筷子，托著腮笑著：「多了我混著狗糧用來餵狗。」  
露台傳來「汪」、「汪」的狗叫聲，壯碩的一隻金毛蹭開落地窗的窗簾，趴在玻璃上可憐兮兮地看著餐桌的兩個人。  
阿爾弗雷德一陣尷尬，想抽死自己：「……你養的？什麼時候？」  
「灣灣帶過來玩，她酒店不給住狗。」王耀看著他的臉色從意外到難堪，又拿筷子繼續敲了敲桌面：「那你現在可以安心吃飯沒有？hero先生？」  
阿爾弗雷德拿起碗狼吞虎嚥起來，恨不得將整個頭埋到裡邊。

王耀吹好頭髮入房的時候，阿爾弗雷德已經蒙頭大睡，他自覺地給王耀留出一邊空位。  
阿爾今天的話特別少，跟印象中每次來蹭吃蹭喝蹭睡比起來，而他最近的事情也不是說特別多。王耀掖著被子，想把凍冰冰的手壓到背後暖一下的時候，他的手被身旁的人雙手握住了，體溫漫遍了手指和掌心，就像他髮色一樣溫暖的陽光。  
「我一直在想……」阿爾弗雷德轉過身，睜開眼睛看了下天花板，黑暗一片：「曾經也有過一個機會，我其實也可以跟你很好地在一起，像你現在和他一樣。」  
「現在就很好。」王耀說。  
比以前好。「如果，在那一年，」阿爾弗雷德閉上眼睛：「你當時選擇的是我，那麼我們就是盟友，你家早就能發展得像現在一樣好。」  
「哦？成為你在亞洲的資本主義勢力，去敵對你討厭的鐮刀和錘子嗎？」王耀扭頭看著他，阿爾弗雷德很少有這麼平靜說這些事的時候：「如果是這樣的話，你已經做到了，只是對象不是我。」  
「你家的年輕人應該到我家的華爾街來，看看世界經濟金融的最高點是怎樣運作的，應該到日本去，看看曾經的敵人現在已經變成了什麼樣子，應該到朝鮮去看看，中國差點就成了什麼樣子，」他不想要本田菊，不想要林曉梅，也不想要任勇洙。「到台灣去看看，另一個中國是什麼樣子。」  
「那麼另外一個中國是什麼樣子的？」  
「從那年以後我們就可以合作無間，你會崛起復興，萬國競相來朝，國民見多識廣，外交也不再仰人鼻息。」阿爾弗雷德知道王耀也權當他是痴人說夢話，他也不顧忌了：「即使再艱難，我也會給予你最多的援助，軍事，經濟，而且，灣灣也會回來，土地改革能夠更好應用到大陸的本土。」  
「你控制慾真強，你已經做到了，」王耀用手背蓋住眼睛：「在『另一個中國』，還有在你的島鏈。」阿爾弗雷德想說的他早已全部猜到：「不如我幫你說了吧，我可是從《三民主義》唱到了《東方紅》。你接下來會說，沒有階級鬥爭，沒有地主清洗，沒有經受反右，沒有饑荒，沒有文革。然後你我就在南京的高床軟枕上成天醉生夢死，好比你和本田菊。」  
「哈……不知道在過去的選擇上，能有多少個偶然，才能和你重新又碰頭一次。我有接著想過，在你最艱難的時候，在你身邊扶持你的是我，不是別人。」阿爾翻過身看著他：「就像很久很久以前那樣。」  
你有臉說以前，你還有臉說以前。王耀抽了抽嘴角：「世界上沒有免費的午餐。」  
「誰說的，來教會。」  
「我50年前就是無神論者了。」  
阿爾弗雷德才打起一點精神，又被他掃興的一句消褪。  
「阿爾，任何選擇的結果都是有代價的。」王耀覺得想笑，大概是因為對方似乎想要肅清他們之間一直選擇性迴避的問題：「有人啊，怨天怨地怨空氣，怨完蘇修怨美帝。最後海珠橋被炸毀了，長江大橋倒是建起來了。」  
阿爾弗雷德用力翻了個身，撐在王耀身上：「我問你，假如，假如還可以選擇一次？」  
或者我可以信多你一次，用盡一切說服自己。  
他看著王耀的眼神，依舊是那樣的波瀾不驚，多少驚天動地的駭浪都未曾在此泛起過一點漣漪，他知道答案，他失望，落寞，因為對方是王耀，哪怕和他在晨昏線分隔兩個半球的高處對立，他都不願意臣服在那些所謂「Need to revived」剛正不阿的「援助」上。阿爾弗雷德不禁在想，要是當初除了那四億美元的貸款協議，哪怕是將錢財用於「驅趕紅色惡魔的戰爭」之上，他現在都覺得無比的願意和值得，多少都值得，當年其他人所受的美援，最後還不是因為這個倔強到聽不下話的人，不能得到他，哪怕毀了他。  
王耀搖著頭，他看著阿爾弗雷德的眼睛，他問出這句話的時候明明就沒有帶著希望，卻好似還是想自己能夠騙騙他一樣。王耀把手放在他的心口上：「你在不安。」  
「我沒有！」阿爾弗雷德用力捉住他的手腕，用力度，以表堅決。  
「你看見我，然後逃了。」  
「沒有。」沒有沒有沒有，阿爾弗雷德想起早上那一幕，他不停地否定著，麻木大腦。  
還裝，你在哪裡幹什麼想什麼我都知道。  
「你孤立我，你遏制我。和你對其他地方的軍事、經濟援助對比起來，」王耀挽上他後頸，沒有再笑：「你在怕我，怕我復興，怕我崛起。」  
「……怎麼可能。」輪到阿爾弗雷德搖頭否認。  
「You are the most powerful country in the world.」  
「Yes.」  
「But there's no pure freedom in the world, you should pay for it, such as…」  
王耀靠到他耳邊，用最輕的語氣，說出最重的一個單詞。  
阿爾弗雷德失色，鬆開了他，躺平在床上，哪壺不提哪壺，他根本就不應該跟王耀談及類似話題，否則連現在的關係也不保。  
「來談點輕鬆的吧，就平常那樣聊聊天。」聊起來，你笑我也笑。至少不用成天針鋒相對，那多累啊。王耀翻過身面對著他，阿爾弗雷德還是拉著張臉。  
「聊什麼呢？聊每天你怎樣攻擊我，我怎樣攻擊你……」  
「那就聊聊你怎麼被『攻擊』好了。」  
「那你一定是始作俑者。」阿爾弗雷德揉揉眼睛，他見到王耀笑了。  
「誰說的，有鈔票就行，這也算是『深受資本荼毒』了。」王耀手枕著腦袋：「只是覺得風水輪流轉，三十年河東三十年河西。」  
「你在為hero換位思考嗎？我現在被你孤立了的意思？」他呶呶嘴，等著王耀繼續。  
「日不落的時候，你追著別人尾後叫『爸爸』，日落的時候，別人追著你屁股叫『爸爸』。」  
「噗……」阿爾弗雷德腦裡不合時宜蹦出某人喊著「爸爸」的口型：「然後呢？」  
「以前有人帶著八國聯軍來搶我家，」王耀沉默了一陣：「現在有人帶著八國聯軍來入亞投行。」  
「是是是，你有亞投行。」去他媽的普世價值，民主，自由。  
「是是是，你也有本田菊，忠心耿耿哦。」  
阿爾弗雷德臉色一沉，隨後鬱悶地說：「是吧，我就說始作俑者是你。」  
「你看，世界上沒有永恆的朋友，」王耀拉著他的手：「也沒有永恆的敵人。要制定規則，就需要強大。」  
這也不代表我會忘記過去，我需要強大，不依附在任何人身邊，我是我自己。  
「好寂寞啊，感覺Hero被孤立了，對方還是你。」阿爾學著王耀的樣子歎著氣。很不服氣，但是也毫無他法。  
「你什麼時候變得這麼不自信的？」  
「我問你，別人追著我喊『爸爸』的時候，你就沒想過他們會追著誰喊『媽媽』嗎？」阿爾弗雷德壓到他身上，不懷好意地俯視著他。  
「滾你的，睡覺去。」王耀一腳踹開他。  
「咳咳……再選一次真的不選我？」阿爾弗雷德翻身拉著他的手臂拼命晃著。  
「這是歷史選擇的結果。」  
「不，是買彩票選擇的第一百零一個偶然。」

—Fin—

 

源自wiki：

武漢長江大橋：中華人民共和國成立以後，武漢長江大橋的建設被列入中國第一個五年計劃的蘇聯援華156項工程之一，於1950年起正式開始進行大橋的測量和設計，1955年9月動工建造。

海珠橋：1949年10月，在國共內戰中戰敗的國軍撤退時將大橋炸毀，炸得只剩三個橋墩（中共宣稱）。事件造成珠江河面上的船家傷亡慘重，電力中斷，對廣州市的損失甚大。河南和河北的陸路交通直至1950年在蘇聯橋樑專家吉賀諾夫等指導下，由衡陽鐵路管理局技術員卓觀培帶領有關技術人員日夜趕工，耗費六個月時間便把海珠橋修復，並得以通車。

事實上那個四億美元的貸款協議到了後來只剩下幾百萬了……

八國聯軍梗小漫畫：

http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/eacedf04jw1ezhn14jilsj211qafsu0x.jpg


End file.
